AATC Chipwrecked: My Review
by Awesomo3000
Summary: My review of the movie Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked! Please read and review!


**Hey, everybody, it's me, Awesomo3000! I finally saw Chipwrecked, and I absolutely LOVED it! It was very cute, funny, awesome, and romantic too! So without further ado, here is my review of the movie, Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked!  
>WARNING: SPOILER ALERT! Don't read if you HAVEN'T seen the film yet!<strong>

First off, _the story._

The Chipmunks and Chipettes with Dave go on a cruiseship (the Carnival Dream) to the International Music Awards, and straight away, Alvin starts causing trouble, causing him to get IN trouble with Dave. Simon tells Dave to show Alvin a little trust.  
>So he does and goes to have his dinner with the captain to apologise for everything Alvin did. While doing so, he runs into the ship's seagull mascot: Ian, who is bent on ruining Dave's life.<br>Meanwhile, the Chipmunks and Chipettes sneak out (except Theodore who watches a jungle monster movie Alvin put on), Alvin to the casino with Simon in pursuit, and the Chipettes to go dancing. Eventually, Dave finds them and they all get in trouble, saying if they disobey him again, they'll be off the ship and miss the IMA. But Alvin suggests that someday, they might HAVE to disobey him.  
>The next day, Dave says they're only allowed to play shuffleboard, while he relaxes in his deckchair, eventually falling asleep. So Alvin goes hang-gliding on a kite, resulting in him, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes flying off the ship. Dave tries to go after them, but Ian tries to stop him, and they both fall off the ship.<br>Soon, the Munks and Ettes get "chipwrecked" on an island, as do Dave and Ian, although they're on the other side. Then while fighting over a mango, the Munks and Ettes meet a castaway, the kind but crazy Zoe, who says she crash-landed on the island eight/nine years ago, and whose only friends are five sports balls.  
>Soon, Ellie sprains her ankle, putting her in crutches, and Simon gets bitten by a spider (phoneutria bahiensis), turning him into Simone, a French-accented Casanova, who Jeanette falls in love with. Feeling they're not "the fun one" and "the pretty one" anymore, Alvin and Brittany become "the responsible one" and "the smart one". Alvin thinks that Dave hates him and may not be looking for them, because he's been driving him crazy for years.<br>Meanwhile, Simone gets a gold bracelet crown for Jeanette from a cave behind the waterfall, among lots of other treasure. We then discover that Zoe's been looking for that treasure the whole time.  
>Soon, Simone and Theodore go to find Dave, and they find him and Ian. Then Alvin and the Chipettes find out that the volcano on the island is about to erupt, prompting them to build a raft. Dave and Ian then find them, and Dave tells Alvin that even though he's a pain, he'd come no matter what.<br>Then they all build a raft to get off the island. But Zoe knocks Simone unconscious with her golf ball "friend" and captures Jeanette, forcing her to go down into the cave and get the treasure. When they all find Simone, he has turned back into Simon and can't remember what happened.  
>Dave and Alvin cross the log bridge to the waterfall, where Zoe reveals she intentionally came to the island to look for the treasure ten years ago. As the volcano starts to erupt, Alvin and Simon save Jeanette and make it to the raft. Dave is hanging for dear life onto the log bridge, and Zoe is about to let Dave fall to his death, but Ian tells her to let go of her anger and hate before they consume her, like they consumed him.<br>Finally, they all make it off the island. On the raft, Zoe apologises to Jeanette who in return gives her bracelet crown to Zoe. And Dave says to Alvin that he is right: Sometimes you have to show your kids a little trust. Then a helicopter rescues them and takes them to the IMA. Ian becomes a movie manager, and Zoe becomes a movie star.  
>On the plane, Alvin causes trouble again, speaking into the intercom. Then he accidently causes the food trolley to roll into Dave, causing him to say his trademark yell.<p>

"!"

So, overall, I really liked the storyline. I think it fit really well with the movie. There were a few bits that I thought didn't fit the movie that much. And I think the beginning on the ship was a bit rushed, but overall I liked it.

_Characters and acting_

The characters were quite good, along with the acting. Jason Lee did a good job acting as Dave. David Cross as Ian was quite good though a few of his lines were quite unfunny to me. And Jenny Slate as Zoe, I liked her a bit, but I think she overacted her character a little bit, and she wasn't really a believable villain. But overall I think the live action acting was quite good.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were as cute, funny, and awesome at singing as ever. The actors and actresses did their voices perfectly. And, here's quite a spoiler: Instead of Matthew Gray Gubler voicing Simon AND Simone, Alan Tudyk did the voice of Simone. And perfectly too, his French accent was just awesome.

Alvin – He was as funny and troublesome as ever, but quite lovable since he acts more responsible in the movie.

Simon – Smart, dry-witted, responsible, what more can I say?

Simone – Awesome character. Charming, cool, quite funny, overall great character.

Theodore – As cute and adorable as ever, especially since he is sensitive about his weight.

Brittany – I like how they changed her personality to a mix of the original cartoon and the Squeakquel. Plus funny and cute.

Jeanette – She was smart, really cute, and got more screentime than the second movie.

Eleanor – Cute, adorable, funny, and she is shown to be quite artistic… like me!

Overall, I loved the characters, especially the Chipettes, and the acting was just great.

_Songs_

I really loved ALL the songs in the movie. There's so many good songs, I can't decide which ones I like best. But if I had to pick five, I would have to pick:

Whip My Tail – Chipettes

Bad Romance – Chipettes

Real Wild Child – Chipmunks and Chipettes

Say Hey – Chipmunks and Chipettes

Born This Way/Ain't No Stopping Us Now/ Firework – Chipmunks and Chipettes

The song at the end of the movie was the best in my opinion, cos I like how they mashed three songs into one. It was just incredible. And when Jeanette sang SOS when being forced down into the cave, I though she sang so beautifully. Like an angel. She should definitely have a singing solo in the fourth movie, if they make one.

So overall, I loved pretty much all the songs in the film.

_Romance_

Now, some people are saying "Do Simon and Jeanette finally get some romance?" Answer: YES. In fact, they get the most out of Alvittany and Theonor. Most of it was Simone and Jeanette romance, but this movie has made me love Simonette more. I think they're so cute together. Every one of their moments in the film made me smile and awww.

The only real complaint I have about this movie, is that Alvin and Brittany hardly got ANY romance scenes. And they're my favourite Chipmunk/Chipette couple. They did get some scenes, but no romantic ones like Simon and Jeanette. And Theodore and Eleanor did get a few romance scenes, but I think they could have had more. Same with Alvin and Brittany.

Overall, I loved the romance in the movie, especially Simon and Jeanette, although I was disappointed with the amount of Alvittany romance, and Theonor. But I did love it.

_Overall_

So, overall, I absolutely loved the movie Chipwrecked. I think it's the best of the three, like Transformers: Dark of the Moon. The acting was great, it had a brilliant storyline, the Chipmunks and Chipettes were cute, the songs were awesome, and the romance was just adorable.

But Jenny Slate's acting could've been better, there were some scenes that were a bit pointless, and there should've been more Alvittany and Theonor romance.

Overall though, I really loved it. I give it 8 stars out of 10. I highly recommend this movie to all chipmunk and Simonette fans. I don't understand why all the critics AND David Cross hate this movie. Cos I LOVE it! In my opinion, it is one of the best movies of 2011! Go and see it!

**Well, there's my review of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked! I hope you all liked it. Please read and review!**

**And don't worry, I will update my Chipwrecked story soon, I've just been really busy at school with exams and homework and all. :/ But I will update Chapter 21 when I have time!**

**So, until then, Awesomo3000 out!**


End file.
